Determinación al cero por ciento
by gyan castle
Summary: durante el enfrentamiento contra Sans en la ruta genocida, Frisk hace todo lo posible por detener a Chara usando su determinación, pero la misma era usada por éste para controlar su cuerpo y manipular su entorno a voluntad, haciéndole ver cosas realmente horribles. Por lo que la humana solo halló una forma de detenerlo. . .deshacerse de su determinación.
1. Chapter 1

**Una sugerencia antes de que empiecen a leer, es que busquen en youtube y escuchen el rap undertale genocida de Kinox, es muy bueno y los ayudara a llenarse de la energía de la ruta genocida. . .bueno por lo menos a mí me ayudó a inspirarme, para poder escribir este capítulo**.

 **Pero bueno sin más que escribirles a leer**.

Determinación al cero por ciento

 _Ruta genocida_

 _"duele. . .duele, mucho. . .por favor, que alguien me ayude. . .ya no quiero que esto siga. . .mi rostro-, esta sonrisa, duele tanto. . .mis ojos, tan abiertos a pesar de ver muerte y dolor, arden demasiado. . .por favor, ayúdenme, escúchenme. . . por favor. . .esto, duele mucho"_

Pensaba la humana de entre lo más profundo de sí, sintiendo como este malvado ser tomaba posesión de sus acciones y emociones.

. . .

. . .

Chara sonreía sádicamente a través del cuerpo de Frisk, mirando fijamente al esqueleto frente a él durante una de muchas pausas que había en sus batallas, podía sentir temblar el cuerpo por la adrenalina y el sudor correr por su mejilla, estaba en verdad emocionado.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, niña?-pregunto el chico esqueleto con algo de dificultad debido al cansancio de la lucha, ya que sería la veinteava ves que esta se realizaba.

-oh, nada. . . solo estaba recordando a esos otros monstruos que eran tus amigos-respondió jugando con su cuchillo, tratando de provocarlo.

-¿en serio?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño sin dejar su peculiar sonrisa.

-claro- respondió con energía-aunque por más que trato no logro recordad sus rostros. . .ha, pero creo saber porque. . . ¿te gustaría saber?- dijo con tono infantil y una inclinación de cabeza, pero no recibió respuesta solo una expresión de desagrado -¡porque prefería escuchar sus gritos!-

Tras esas palabras de manera automática Sans lanzo una ola de huesos, que iban tras la humana siguiéndola en cada movimiento. Chara corrió con agilidad de un lado para otro, esquivando cada hueso gracias a haber memorizado sus movimientos, aunque no pudiendo evitar terminar con leves rasguños, pero la gran mayoría de los huesos terminaban enterrados en los pilares y el suelo o siendo destruidos por el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos, el cual resplandecía con el reflejo del sol que entraba por los ventanales.

-mjmjmjmj-rió de manera burlona con respiración agitada- eso fue bastante divertido.

-¿en verdad?, entonces sigamos jugando- respondió con voz sombría, levantando su mano velozmente en dirección a la humana preparando otro ataque, logrando hacerla sonreír aún más. . . ¿en serio eso era posible?

-¡haaaaaaa!-gritaba mientras corría hacia el esqueleto con su cuchillo en posición de ataque.

Sans lanzo una fila de huesos para atacar, los cuales en gran parte eran reducidos a astillas por la humana y su arma afilada, pero el esqueleto fue variando sus ataques de huesos a gasterblarters, demasiado rápido para ella, logrando evitar sus defensas, terminando con más de algún hueso enterrado en sus brazos y piernas.

-kj-kj- se quejó la humana entre dientes con ojos bien abiertos, aguantando un grito por el horripilante dolor.

El esqueleto la observo con ojos cansados, sintiendo un gran desagrado por la sangre que corría desde sus extremidades perforadas. Esta escena ya la había visto muchas veces antes, pero seguía sin poder tolerar tal imagen, a pesar de que quien estaba sufriendo era la criatura más malvada que jamás había conocido.

-ja-jaja-jajajajaja-

Otra vez rio la humana, lo cual en serio sacaba de quicio al esqueleto, ¿Cómo era posible que se riera en ese estado?, ¿Cómo es que podía llegar a ser tan mala?. . . ¿en verdad podía existir alguien así cruel?

- _tsu-_ de repente la chica escupió al suelo, pero no era sangre o alguna sustancia que se parecida, más bien era como un especie de fango viscoso y negro que se esparció lentamente por el suelo-¿es todo lo que tienes?, estúpido esqueleto- pregunto con mirada sombría, pero el esqueleto no respondió, solo observo con horror como de sus ojos y boca empezaba a brotar la misma sustancia viscosa, como si de un demonio se tratara.

 _"está sufriendo, puedo verlo. . .aunque trate de ocultarlo"_

Pensaba Sans, con algo de lastima.

 _"se supone que hago esto por justicia, le estoy provocando el mismo dolor que mi hermano y el resto del subsuelo sufrieron por su causa. . .pero, no me siento feliz haciendo esto"_

Pensó luego, dándose cuenta de cómo a pesar de su torcida sonrisa, aquella humana, en cierta forma, lloraba del dolor.

-eres tan débil, tonto comediante, tan débil, _hi hi_ -le hablo luego respirando costosamente- tanto. . . ¡cómo tu hermano!-grito.

 _¡CRUON!_

El cual fue seguido por el sonido de eco en las paredes, de carne que era perforada.

- _ha ha ha-_ respiro Sans por el repentino golpe de energía que cruzo por su cuerpo esquelético, mirando a la niña que ahora se encontraba de rodillas, emitiendo sonidos de quejidos en un inútil intenso de respirar, lo cual le era imposible ahora que tenía un hueso atravesado en el pecho.

-nng-ngg-sonaba la humana aún con vida, mientras se ahogaba en ese fluido negro que brotaba como un rio de su boca.

El esqueleto tras sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, la cual se le podía asemejar a las náuseas, se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos esperando que todo acabara luego. Cuando los quejidos y el crujir de huesos dejaron de escucharse, se decidió a mirar otra vez, para ver que todo había empezado de nuevo.

-ha-haich-suspiro con pesadez. Camino lentamente hasta un pilar cercano apoyándose contra el queriendo descansar, la niña no tardaría en volver y era mejor que estuviera preparado.

. . .

. . .

 _"no quiero que esto continúe. . .por favor, ya no sigas"_

Pensó la humana suplicante ante aquel despiadado ser que la dominaba, pero casi como si no existiera él la ignoraba. En más de alguna ocasión uso toda su determinación para volver a tener el control de su cuerpo, pero esta misma era usada por Chara para obtener su fuerza.

-eso es, sigue así compañera. Cree en ti misma, cree en los demás, cree en que podrás conseguir un final feliz. . . mientras más alimentes tu determinación más fuerza tendré yo- dijo el espíritu del chico a la dueña del cuerpo, sintiendo como ella seguía suplicando y llorando en su interior por misericordia, a la vez que trataba de retomar el control de su cuerpo- muy bien sigue así, ya puedo sentirme más determinado. . . ahora, será mejor que sigamos, no sería muy educado dejar esperando al comediante- dijo emprendiendo la marcha con su espeluznante sonrisa.

Frisk podía sentir como todas sus emociones eran retenidas con fuerza. Así había sido durante todo el viaje, sin embargo, en este momento, al sentir como este camino lleno de tortura y desgracia llegaba a su final, todas sus emociones parecieron intensificarse haciéndole sentir un indescriptible dolor.

 _"por favor. . .por favor, ya no quiero más. . .por, favor"_

Seguía suplicando, volviendo a ser ignorada. Nunca antes había sentido tantos deseos de gritar como ahora, gritar y llorar con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle destrozar su garganta.

 _"él tiene razón. . . no importa cuánto me esfuerce, jamás podré detenerlo. . . solo seguirá y seguirá hasta causarle el mayor sufrimiento posible al siguiente desafortunado que se cruce en su camino. . .y yo no podré evitarlo"_

 **Determinación al 90 por cierto**

-ugg-mmm-de repente el chico tambaleo, sintiendo como el cuerpo era invadido por una extraña debilidad, de manera momentánea- _ha_. . . ¿Qué-que ha sido eso?-se preguntó en susurros. Una diminuta gota de sudor bajo por su frente al igual que escasas lagrimas cristalinas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero rápidamente seco ambas con la manga de su swetear recuperando la compostura y continuando, convenciéndose a si mismo de que no era nada.

" _ah, ¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_

Pero esta situación no pasó desapercibida por la humana, quien por un momento, juraría que había logrado sentir su cuerpo otra vez, ¿Cómo había logrado esto?. . . sería que acaso ¿la desmotivación era su debilidad?

 _"¿puede ser?. . . que así es como podré detenerlo. . .¿con desmotivación?_ "

Pensó Frisk, dándose cuenta de que ya estaban frente a Sans, quien les dirigía una mirada de entre desprecio y lastima.

 _"tal vez, esa es la forma. . .todo lo que debo hacer. . . es deshacerme de mi determinación"_

. . .

-¿Qué tal niña?, nos encontramos de nuevo-hablo Sans primero, fingiendo ser amigable, dejando el pilar en el que estaba apoyado y caminado hasta el centro del pasillo-dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto.

-ya deja tu estúpido monologo y empecemos de una vez- dijo Chara, sacando el cuchillo de entre sus ropas, sujetándolo frente a su rostro.

-. . .valla, alguien está muy ansiosa- se burló el esqueleto frunciendo el ceño- bueno entonces, que empiece- y después enseño su orbe azul brillante.

-je- la humana enseño una amplia y desagradable sonrisa para enseguida lanzarse al ataque.

" _otra vez, la misma batalla. . .ya no recuerdo cuantas veces la he visto, pero siempre es igual. . .Chara memoriza los movimientos, Sans hace lo posible por conservar energías y evitar que el cuchillo llegue hasta él. . . siempre logra ganar la batalla, pero llegara el momento en que ya no será así. . .el demonio que me controla atravesara su esternón de una puñalada y nuevamente veré como un monstruo inocente se convierte en polvo frente a mí. . .sin que yo pueda evitarlo"_

 **Determinación al 75 por ciento**

-hagg-se quejó el demonio en su interior, sintiéndose repentinamente débil, su vista empezó a nublarse y lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por montón, impidiéndole ver los huesos que se dirigían hacia el-¡haaaa!-grito para después ser atravesado por una ola de huesos en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que al instante su alma se rompiera en pedazos.

. . .

Todo había vuelto a empezar, por lo que Sans con bastante cansancio se acercó nuevamente al pilar apoyándose y sentándose, no había tenido mucho tiempo de descansar, sin embargo, la pelea había sido muy corta, demasiado, lo que le resulto muy extraño, sobre todo aquella extraña actitud que había tenido la chica antes de acabar con ella.

-ella. . . estaba llorando-se dijo a sí mismo, tras recordar aquella imagen, en la que por un momento vio su sonrisa desvanecerse- después de matar a tantos monstruos quizás finalmente enloqueció- se le ocurrió luego, pero en seguida pensó que tal vez si había algo dentro de ella, no savia si era bondad, pero algo había, porque ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan joven fuera tan mala?, algo tenía que haberle ocurrido que justificara todo eso.

 _"quizás, ha sufrido mucho"_

 **Mientras en el punto de guardado**

Chara volvió a aparecer junto al cuerpo de Frisk, aún tenía el control eso era bueno, había recuperado la visión y las lágrimas habían cesado, pero "su" cuerpo se sentía débil con dificultad para mantener el equilibrio, haciéndole flectar levemente sus rodillas para no caer.

- _ha ha ha-_ respiro con pesadez, para luego mirar la chispa brillante que representaba el punto de guardado, el cual por alguna razón se veía algo transparente-. . .se lo que tratas de hacer- dijo a la persona en su interior, quien extrañamente había guardado silencio-. . .oye ¿me escuchas?, se lo que intentas y no lo lograras. . . verás con migo como el mundo se cae a pedazos, sin poder evitarlo-dijo al último, para luego con dificultad encaminarse nuevamente hasta el esqueleto.

. . .

 _". . .lo sé"_

 **Determinación al 60 por ciento**

 **. . .**

 **Devuelta con Sans**

La chica había tardado tanto en regresas al pasillo que Sans tubo tiempo suficiente para descansar y recuperar un 40 por ciento de sus capacidades, incluso parte de su humor.

-hasta que al fin llegas, y yo que tenía la pequeña esperanza de que te rendirías- comento el esqueleto comediante, notando la manera torpe y he irritada en que caminaba la chica, quien se detuvo con una postura encorvada y sudor corriendo por su rostro- que pasa con ese _humero_ niña, ¿te estas ester-sando de tanto perder?- se burló el esqueleto.

-j-ja-jaja- pero Chara lo único que hizo fue reír, cambiando su expresión a la de una sonrisa, lanzándose a correr y atacar a Sans.

 _¡TSIUUU!_

Sonó el cuchillo mientras atravesaba el aire.

-gup, cerca pero no lo suficiente-dijo el comedianta de manera burlesca mientras esquivaba el ataque, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de poner fuerza en sus contra ataques ya que la debilidad de la humana era notable, como mucho habrá lanzado unos pares de huesos con algo de velocidad, pero la chica no fue capaz de destruirlos, resultando golpeada y derribada por más de alguno de ellos.

-¡ha!-se quejó al caer de espaldas al suelo de cerámica, gruñendo por su falta de coordinación.

-mjmjmjmj-Sans dejo escapar una risa, que a pesar de que era retenida, se notaba que tenía la intención de fastidiar.

-¡silencio!. . . _ha ha_ , ¡deja de burlarte!-grito Chara agotado, acercándose al esqueleto caminando con sus cuatro extremidades, para luego flectar sus rodillas he impulsarse en un gran salto, con su cuchilla aun en mano apuntando hacia el chico monstruo, pero este sin ningún esfuerzo la esquivo-¡haaa!.

 _¡PAAACK!_

El esqueleto hizo una mueca de dolor al ver como la chica se estrellaba y rodaba contra el suelo, quedando de espaldas a él.

-m-m-m-negaba con la cabeza mientras daba un par de pasos asta ella, quien había quedado en silencio-esa estrategia fue muy mala-comento- ni siquiera tengo músculos y soy más rápido que tú, ¿que acaso los tienes de adorno?, ya no tienes fuerzas para nada-siguió burlándose luego, para en seguida cambiar su semblante a uno más sombrío-porque no te rindes de una vez.

 **Determinación al 45 por ciento**

. . .

Después de un momento de silencio en que ni la chica ni el monstruo se movieron, el último decidió tomar la iniciativa y terminar con la partida de una vez por todas, dando por hecho que la humana se había rendido. Sin esperar nada preparo sus huesos y los apunto al torso de la chica, pero cuando estaba listo para lanzarlos, algo extraño paso.

 _¡SNIFE SNIFE!_

El sonido de un lloriqueo hizo eco a través del pasillo llegando a los oídos de Sans.

- _snife_. . . _snife_ \- la humana se giró para mirarlo con expresión de ira, derramando lagrimas claras desde sus ojos rojos- _hif, te matare_ \- susurro, para luego incorporarse muy lentamente, apenas sosteniendo el cuchillo en sus manos-te matare- dijo un poco más fuerte, tratando de enfocar su mirada en el esqueleto que por alguna razón se veía un poco borroso- _hiif. . ._ ¡te matare maldito monstruo!- grito, mientras Sans en shock la observaba.

- _si claro_ -susurro para sí mismo, sintiéndose incapaz de atacarla por alguna razón. Como si el sentimiento que tenía hacia ella hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro, cuando su batalla apenas había empezado, podía sentir un inmenso odio y repugnancia por la humana, pero con el paso de su lucha, que parecía casi eterna, ese odio desapareció. . . y ahora no sentía nada más que lastima.

 _"se ve tan miserable"_

Pensó el comediante.

-¡haaa!-cuando el repentino grito de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que había logrado acercarse demasiado, pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos.

 _¡CRUON!_

. . .

-ngg-gng-nuevamente con un hueso perforando en su pecho, la humana callo de rodillas frente a Sans mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo cada vez más por su rostro, cayendo a un pequeño charco de sangre que había bajo sus piernas- _hif-hif-_ trato nuevamente de respirar, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una de tristeza y su mandíbula temblaba sin cesar.

- _niña_ \- la imagen seguía siendo desagradable para el esqueleto, pero ahora, más que no sentirse bien con lo que hacía, ahora se sentía muy mal por hacerlo, incluso sintió deseos de dejarlo, el también estaba cansado de seguir, de este eterno tormento, de esta estúpida lucha. . .tal vez lo mejor sería perdonarla y convencerla de resetear el juego, darle una oportunidad de que haga las cosas bien y sea amiga de los monstruos. . . quizás, incluso ellos podrían ser amigos-. . .niña. . .por favor, ya ríndete-le dijo juego con voz tan calmada, que casi se oía triste.

 **Determinación al 20 por ciento**

. . .

. . .

Nuevamente en el punto de guardado, Chara volvió a aparecer aun con el control del cuerpo de la humana, sin embargo su estado era lamentable, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, las lagrimar corrían y corrían, más que como un rio, parecían cascadas brotando de sus ojos, además de sentir un inmenso dolor.

-. . .-miro nuevamente el punto de guardado y vio que este era casi invisible, esto no era bueno, estaba perdiendo determinación y el control sobre el cuerpo- no sé qué estás haciendo, pero no permitiré que obtengas la victoria, matare a ese esqueleto sin importar cuanto me tarde y después, cuando salga de este lugar. . . matare a todos los humanos-dijo después.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban y sintiendo como en cualquier momento podía perder el poco control que tenía, sujeto el cuchillo con firmeza, y empezó a caminar, luego a trotar y después a correr a través del pasillo. Estaba decidido a no dejar que ni la humana o el comediante ganaran esta batalla e impidieran que llegara a la superficie. El acabaría con todo y todos sin importar quienes sean.

-¡haaaaa!-grito durante su camino al esqueleto, sin dar tiempo de iniciar ninguna conversación entre ellos, pero por más que atacaba y atacaba no lograba dañar o siquiera acercarse al monstruo, a unos pasos de ella. Torpemente se balanceaba de un lado a otro, apenas manteniendo el equilibrio, a la vez que blandía el cuchillo una y otra vez, pero este en sus temblorosas manos no era más que inútil.

Después de un rato y varios intentos fallidos por apuñalar a Sans la chica finalmente cayó al suelo.

-ya es suficiente-le dijo el esqueleto de manera seria y triste a la vez- no lograras vencerme y lo saber, solo. . . _haich_ , solo ríndete y termina con esto- dijo nuevamente, pero esta vez también se acercó, quedando a unos centímetros de ella depositando una mano sobre su hombro. Por un momento, tras esta acción la chica lo observo con una mirada distinta, más buena y pura, dándole la impresión de que se trataba de otra persona. . . incluso sus ojos parecieron cambiar de color-niña. . .porque no, volvemos a empezar. Resetea todo y borra lo que hiciste. . .perdona a los monstruos. . .y dales la oportunidad de ser tus amigos.

. . .

. . .

 **Determinación al 10 por ciento**

-. . .jamás- dijo volviendo a cambiar su mirada.

 **Determinación al 8 por ciento**

-. . .nunca-

 **Determinación al 7 por ciento**

-. . . ni aunque tuviera que vivir mil vidas-

 **Determinación al 6 por ciento**

-Jamás tendría una amistad con criaturas como ustedes. . . mucho menos con un humano-hablo mirando al esqueleto, tratando de sonreír de manera sádica pero fallando completamente-

 **Determinación al 5 por ciento**

-. . .porque yo los odio-dijo después.

 **Determinación al 4 por ciento**

Tras esta frase Sans opto por mejor pararse y tomar distancia de la humana. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría.

 **Determinación al 3 por ciento**

-. . . _los odio a todos. . .los odio, los odio, ¡los odio!_ -repitió una y otra vez en susurros, mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo.

 **Determinación al 2 por ciento**

-. . .los, odio, a, todos- dijo después levantando su mirada, cubierta por su cabello- odio a todos. . . ¡en especial a ti!- y luego repentinamente se lanzó contra el esqueleto, pero nuevamente, no logro llegar muy lejos cuando una lluvia de huesos atravesó su torso, otra vez.

 **Determinación al 1 por ciento**

-. . .-Sans estuvo un breve momento en silencio frente al cuerpo de la humana, quien para el obviamente estaba muerta, para después con una mirada de tristeza decirle- sabes. . . a pesar de todo lo que hiciste. . . a pesar de todo lo que me has arrebatado- un recuerdo fugas de Papyrus se izó presente en su mente-yo. . . no puedo odiarte.

. . .

 **Determinación al 0 por ciento**

Sans se voltea para no mirar la desagradable escena, esperando a que todo volviera a empezar, el punto de guardado desaparece por completo y el alma de la humana se vuelve gris y se rompe en pedazos. . . ya no existía la vuelta atrás.

. . .

. . .

-. . .-después de haber esperado el tiempo que el creyó suficiente, se giró con la idea de encontrar el pasillo vacío. . .pero no fue así-. . .¿q-que es esto?-dijo completamente impactado y confuso-¿p-p-porque-porque aún está aquí?-dijo luego, sintiendo como su ser era invadido por una sensación extraña, casi de pánico, mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de la chica, aun estando frente a él, completamente ensangrentado y con huesos aun perforando su torso, incluso un pequeño charco de sangre se había formado bajo este.

 _". . .acaso, ¿todavía está viva?"_

-ni-niña, ¿aun estas hay?- pregunto con voz temblorosa, sin recibir respuesta.

Rápidamente se acercó al cuerpo con algo de miedo, ¿Por qué?, no sabía, pero si sabía que el que esa niña no volviera a aparecer por el pasillo no era bueno. Se arrodillo a su lado, sintiendo como sus ojos rechazaban la imagen cercana de sus heridas y uso su poder para hacer que los huesos que la atravesaban se esfumaran. De un velos movimiento tomo e hizo su cuerpo quedar boca arriba, para luego examinarla, su ropa y parte de su rostro estaban empapados en sangre, mientras que su nariz o boca no daban señal de tomar aire.

-niña, niña despierta- le hablo en un intento por que estuviese viva todavía- vamos despierta, no era esto a lo que me refería cuando te dije que te rindieras. . .niña. . .p-por favor d-despierta-siguió insistiendo, sintiendo como un extraño dolor empezaba a surgir en la zona de su pecho. Desesperado ajito el cadáver una y otra vez mientras le gritaba, sin ninguna respuesta-. . .niña. . . ¿me escuchas?-extrañamente sintió como un líquido brotaba de sus cuencas y caía por su mandíbula, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Uso su poder para hacer que el alma de la humana se manifestara, en su último intento por ver si en verdad no volvería, pero solo vio trozos grises y destrozados de lo que parecía ser un alma. . . la niña se había ido.

. . .

-ja-jaja-jajajajaja- estaba apoyando el cuerpo de la humana en el suelo, cuando una risa familiar se escuchó a través del pacillo, ¿pero cómo era eso posible?, la niña estaba muerta,¿ porque seguía escuchando su risa? . Lentamente giro su cráneo para mirar el pasillo, encontrándose con una persona que no creía haber visto antes. Era un chico alto, llevaba pantalón y zapatos cafés y un sweater verde con franjas amarillas, de cabello liso y corte recto-jajajajajajaja- rio nuevamente, mientras levantaba su vista hasta el esqueleto.

-¿qui-quien eres tú?-pregunto casi en un susurro.

-un humano, o por lo menos solía serlo hasta que abandone esa ridícula forma física y me transforme en algo mucho mejor. . .un demonio-le respondió en forma de presentación.

-un, demonio-dijo Sans mientras trataba de asimilar la escena que presenciaba. Su mirada paseaba indecisa entre este extraño ser y la humana a su lado sin poder entender en qué situación se encontraba.

-ella no volverá-de repente dijo el demonio, ganando la completa atención del monstruo y extrañamente su sádica sonrisa había desaparecido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?-pregunto con tristeza confusa, pero después pensó mejor sus palabras y formulo la verdadera pregunta-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-¿yo?, nada, solo utilice su cuerpo y determinación para matar a todos los monstruos que se cruzaran en mi camino y así llegar a la superficie. . .para luego seguir con los humanos claro- respondió con naturalidad.

\- . . .-esta tomo a Sans completamente desprevenido. A quien había visto como su enemigo durante todo su camino no era más que otra víctima del verdadero responsable-entonces. . . nada de esto fue su culpa.

-nop, yo fui quien hizo todo-dijo luego. Sans lo miro nuevamente con una expresión de ira que reflejaba odio, ahora dirigido al demonio acecino-¿Qué?, no pienso dejar que ella tenga el crédito, después de todo ya está muerta no le servirá de mucho, mmm, seguro también quieres saber porque murió ¿no es así?-pregunto y sin esperar respuesta continuo –pues tal parece que hallo la forma de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, no entiendo muy bien como lo hizo, pero al ver el sufrimiento que estaba causando de alguna forma pudo deshacerse de su determinación y ya sabes lo que ocurrió después. . .-hablo señalando el cuerpo de la chica, aun con su gris y destrozada alma a la vista-ha-haich, ahora tendré que esperar a que caiga otro humano para terminar con esto-comento después.

-. . .-mientras el monstruo observaba el cuerpo en silencio, sintiendo como sus cuencas seguían goteando.

\- aunque. . .aún hay algo que me puede servir-hablo en susurros para si mismo rascando su barbilla, para luego lentamente encaminarse a ellos - su alma. Aun después de haber muerto y estar completamente destrozada, un alma humana sigue siendo muy poderosa. . . todo lo que le hace falta, es alguien que sepa cómo usarla-dijo luego, intentando rápidamente de agarrar el alma, pero Sans fue más rápido-¡haaaaa!-grito mientras era expulsado por una onda de energía-aah- y luego respirar con temor al ver al monstruo frente a el.

. . .

-entonces, no creo que te importe que yo la tenga, he niño-hablo luego el esqueleto, quien para sorpresa de Chara ahora tenía ambos orbes brillando desde sus oscuras cuencas.

-. . .ha-esta vez fue el turno del chico de quedar en silencio, viendo como su alma se manifestaba frente a él dando inicio a la batalla.

-ha llegado el momento-dijo sans haciendo aparecer un enorme gasterblaster que apuntaba al demonio-¡de que ardas en el infierno!-

 _¡PRUUUUUI TRUAAAA!_

-ah, ¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito al último, siendo arrasado por el rayo.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **En ese momento en el alma de Frisk**

 ** _A pesar de haber perdido las esperanzas, tu cuerpo y conciencia, puedes sentir como alguien se aferra con fuerza a tu alma y la absorbe en su interior. Pronto sientes como la sensación de seguridad invade su ser y poco a poco vas recuperado tus esperanzas y emociones. Antes de que te des cuenta puedes sentir como este mal que te había estado atormentando desaparece por completo, salvando al, casi último, monstruo que quedaba en el subsuelo, lejos de las garras de la muerte. . .tal vez solo uno de ellos está a salvo, pero el saber que ya no habrá más muerte y desgracia, te llena de determinación._**

. . .

 **Determinación al 100 por ciento**

- _ha ha ha. . ._ ¿ha?- de repente, el esqueleto sintió una extraña energía surgir en su interior, más de la que de por si le daba el alma humana, pero esta energía se sentía diferente, le hacía sentir más fuerte, más esperanzado, mas. . .determinado. Puso una de sus manos frente a su pecho, con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera sosteniendo algo y mostró su alma. Cuando esta se manifestó, vio como el alma de la chica se mostraba también, completa y trayendo de vuelta su color rojizo-. . .niña-susurro con repentina felicidad, mientras sentía un leve y cálido palpitar provenir del alma-ja, me alegra. . .me alegra que estés bien- dijo después, limpiando con su manga las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro- no sabes cuánto. . .-

. . .

. . .

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, pero habrá una segunda parte.**

 **Esto es algo así como una mini serie, en la parte que sigue se verá lo que ocurre en la ruta pacifista verdadera, desde el punto de vista de Sans y al igual que en este capítulo, les sugeriré que escuchen una canción antes de empezar, el rap undertale pasifista de kinox. Pero bueno ya no los distraigo y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Por favor comenten. bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte, pero antes quiero agradecer a sus comentarios ya que en verdad me hicieron sentir que había logrado mi objetivo.**

 **Agradezco a: Alex, Ceelty y Black998, por sus comentarios y todos aquellos que solo la leyeron y los invito a leer mi otra historia de undertale, (Tengo una familia) que a pesar de que la escribí primero, se le podrá considerar como la continuación de este fanfic.**

 **Bueno sin entretenerlos más, aquí tienen el capitulo.**

Determinación al cero por ciento parte 2

 _Conociéndonos nuevamente_

\- aunque. . .aún hay algo que me puede servir-hablo en susurros para sí mismo rascando su barbilla, para luego lentamente encaminarse a ellos - su alma. Aun después de haber muerto y estar completamente destrozada, un alma humana sigue siendo muy poderosa. . . todo lo que le hace falta, es alguien que sepa cómo usarla-dijo luego, intentando rápidamente de agarrar el alma, pero sans fue más rápido-¡haaaaa!-grito mientras era expulsado por una onda de energía-aah- y luego respirar con temor al ver al monstruo frente a él.

. . .

-entonces, no creo que te importe que yo la tenga, he niño-hablo luego el esqueleto, quien para sorpresa de Chara ahora tenía ambos orbes brillando desde sus oscuras cuencas.

-. . .ha-esta vez fue el turno del chico de quedar en silencio, viendo como su alma se manifestaba frente a él dando inicio a la batalla.

-ha llegado el momento-dijo sans haciendo aparecer un enorme gasterblaster que apuntaba al demonio-¡de que ardas en el infierno!-

¡PRUUUUUI TRUAAAA!

-ah, ¡haaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito al último, siendo arrasado por el rayo.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **En ese momento en el alma de Frisk**

 ** _A pesar de haber perdido las esperanzas, tu cuerpo y conciencia, puedes sentir como alguien se aferra con fuerza a tu alma y la absorbe en su interior. Pronto sientes como la sensación de seguridad invade su ser y poco a poco vas recuperado tus esperanzas y emociones. Antes de que te des cuenta puedes sentir como este mal que te había estado atormentando desaparece por completo, salvando al, casi último, monstruo que quedaba en el subsuelo, lejos de las garras de la muerte. . .tal vez solo uno de ellos está a salvo, pero el saber que ya no habrá más muerte y desgracia, te llena de determinación._**

. . .

 **Determinación al 100 por ciento**

-ha ha ha. . .¿ha?- de repente, el esqueleto sintió una extraña energía surgir en su interior, más de la que de por si le daba el alma humana, pero esta energía se sentía diferente, le hacía sentir más fuerte, más esperanzado, mas. . .determinado. Puso una de sus manos frente a su pecho, con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera sosteniendo algo y mostró su alma. Cuando esta se manifestó, vio como el alma de la chica se mostraba también, completa y trayendo de vuelta su color rojizo-. . .niña-susurro con repentina felicidad, mientras sentía un leve y cálido palpitar provenir del alma-ja, me alegra. . .me alegra que estés bien- dijo después, limpiando con su manga las lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro- no sabes cuánto. . .-

. . .

Después de un momento Sans volvió a la realidad y rápidamente fue hasta el cuerpo de la humana, lo levanto y envolvió con su abrigo azul sobre su regazo, a la vez que limpiaba la sangre de su rostro. Con la respiración entre cortada y una mano temblorosa, acerco el alma hasta el cuerpo herido y la introdujo en su interior.

. . .

- _ah_. . . ¿niña?-le hablo mientas acercaba su cráneo a su pecho, para ver si escuchaba sus latido, primero no holló nada, pero después. . .

 _¡BA-DUM,BA-DUM!_

Rápidamente tomo distancia para mirarla a la cara, notando como esta había empezado a desfigurarse, a la vez que emitía sonidos de quejidos.

-¿niña?, niña ¿estás bien?-pregunto apresurado.

-mmm, _cof-cof-cof-haaaa-cof-cof-cof-_ cuando la humana empezó a toser bruscamente.

Sans se golpeó mentalmente por la obvia respuesta a su pregunta.

- _cof-cof-cof-cof-haaaaa-fuuuu-_ termino de toser con una pesada respiración- _ha-aich-_ pero no abrió los ojos-¿Quién-quien esta hay? –pregunto con notable desorientación.

-yo, Sans- respondió, feliz de escuchar su voz, que a pesar de ser débil era clara.

-Sans. . .-lo menciono como si quisiera decirle algo, pero luego pareció divagar- ¿dónde está?-

-he, ¿Dónde está que?-pregunto confuso.

-él. . .el chico-respondió.

-ha, el chico demonio- dijo al comprender, a lo que la chica asintió – no tienes de que preocuparte, ya me deshice de el-le informo luego, creyendo que al saber eso se sentiría mejor, sin embargo solo empezó a sollozar y llorar silenciosamente-. . .tra-tranquila, el no volverá, estarás bien ahora-trato de consolarla, limpiando las lagriman con su sweater, pero al hacerlo noto como su cuerpo temblaba de frio. Ahora se sentía tan mal por no tener un cuerpo de carne, que le ayudara a darle calor.

-lo- lo siento, mucho. . . _por favor_ , _perdóneme_ \- decía en susurros, haciendo le ha Sans sentir un repentino dolor en el pecho, ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?

-¿Qué cosas dices niña?, si tú no has hecho nada malo-

- _yo, no fui capaz de detenerlo_ \- interrumpió su oración con un sollozo que al esqueleto le parecía desgarrador- _y, por eso muchos, murieron_.

-pero eso no es tu culpa, nadie aquí fue capaz de detenerlo. . .y a pesar de que fue algo tarde, tú lo lograste-

-pe-pero-

-ya es suficiente -le interrumpió el monstruo de manera firme, para en seguida cortar su distancia en un abrazo de consuelo- ya no sigas culpándote, lograste detenerlo así que ahora todo estará bien. . .y prometo, que seguirá así -

. . .

Después de decir eso, guardo silencio mientras mantenía el abrazo, sintiendo como poco a poco la humana se iba tranquilizando, tanto sus sollozos como su temblar se detuvieron y pronto abrió los ojos.

 **Pov. Sans**

Cuando me separe de ella, pude ver que había abierto sus ojos, no tanto como me lo imaginaba, pero al menos podía ver una parte de sus pupilas, eran de un agradable color miel. De pronto me di cuenta que me estaba mirando extraño, como con lastima, a la vez que estiraba su mano hasta mi rostro. Pude sentir el débil tacto de sus dedos pasar por la orilla de las cuencas que eran mis ojos, me estaba limpiando una lagrima que había brotado repentinamente, ni siquiera yo pude sentir que se estaba asomando.

-emm, tal vez ya sea hora de que aprietes ese botón- dije algo nervioso por su acto tan amable. Me era extraño todavía verla con esa actitud, después de haberla visto hacer cosas horribles, aunque nada de eso hubiera sido su culpa.

-mm. . .si-

La forma en que me respondió no sonaba del todo segura, parecía estar algo asustada, o tal vez era el dolor de tener agujeros en el cuerpo, no sé, pero de todos modos trate de calmarla.

-oye, no hay de qué preocuparse, estarás bien. . .siempre y cuando hagas lo correcto-

-¿eso crees?-

-no creo, estoy absolutamente hues-guro- termine mi frase con un pésimo juego de palabras, pero aun así vi que había logrado hacerla sentir mejor.

-. . . –una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca, pero esta lucia diferente a la que yo había visto antes, no era tenebrosa, sádica o burlesca, era todo lo opuesto, mmm, no sabría muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero al verla sonreír sentí ganas de hacerlo también-. . .muchas gracias- o cáspita, ahora me está agradeciendo. . .en definitiva ella no es como "él".

-mmm-asentí con la cabeza, por alguna razón no me creí capas se seguir hablando. . .tal parece que su cambio de actitud en serio me estaba afectando.

-bien, voy a, resetear-

Ella estiro su mano hacia el lado. Vi como las opciones se materializaban ante esta.

 **Continuar resetear**

Su debilidad se hizo presente cuando trato de apretar el botón, su brazo no pudo estirarse lo suficiente para alcanzarlo, eso me hizo sentir bastante culpable. Rápidamente agarre su antebrazo y lo sujete por ella a la vez que escuche un débil "gracias" de su parte. Finalmente apretamos el botón y en ese mismo instante, todo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Las paredes, el suelo, el techo, todo empezó a glitchear a nuestro alrededor y luego desintegrarse en un abismo blanco y brillante.

. . .

-sans- hablo ella llamando mi atención dando leves tirones en mi sweater y luego dijo en voz baja- hasta luego.

-ha. . .heh, hasta luego niña-

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **De vuelta al inicio**

Lentamente, con algo de pesadez abrí mis cuencas para toparme con el techo de mi habitación y no pude evitar levantarme rápido de la emoción al darme cuenta de que había regresado, no era un sueño, todo estaba en su lugar: la bola de ropa de cama que tenía sobre el colchón, la maquina trotadora que nunca use, los calcetines sucios, todo. Me apresure en vestirme para poder bajar rápidamente, pero mi corazón dio un salto del susto cuando escuche que alguien me llamo.

-¡SANS, YA SON LAS DIES DE LA MAÑANA Y AUN NO TE LEBANTAS!,¡TU DESAYUNO YA SE ENFRIO!-

-¡. . .¡-

Ese se escuchaba como Papyrus.

No sé de donde abre sacado las energías, ya que nunca tenía para nada, pero termine rápidamente de vestirme y baje corriendo por las escaleras, ni siquiera me puse mis pantuflas como siempre, en vez de eso use unos tenis que llevaban mucho tiempo guardados en mi armario, los cuales había dejado de usar por flojera a amarrar los cordones.

-Pa-Papyrus- dije lo más calmado que pude, entrando a la cocina donde él estaba.

-hasta que al fin bajas _huesos-flojos_ , deberías agradece que tu hermano tubo la decencia de llamarte y prepararte el desayuno, pero lo único que haces es levantarte tarde-

A pesar de que lo primero que hizo fue sermonearme, sentí una inmensa alegría de poder ver que él estaba bien, incluso suprimí las ganas que tenia de abrazarlo, ya que era obvio que no recordaba lo que había ocurrido y el no comprendería porque lo hago.

-Yyyy, agradece que recalentó tu desayuno para que no te perdieras de las delicias que cocina el gran Papyrus-

Increíble, nunca creí que extrañaría tanto escucharlo hablar en tercera persona. Recibí el plato que él me estaba entregando y apenas toco mis huesudas manos empecé a devorarlo como si no hubiese ingerido bocado alguno en semanas.

-haai Sans pero que sucio eres, está bien que adores mi comida pero no tienes que comportarte como un perro-reclamo ante mi actitud agitando una cuchara de palo en el aire.

-haa cáspita, nunca creí que extrañaría tanto esto-hable con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiendo el "peculiar" sabor de la comida en mi boca.

-¿extrañar?, ¿de que estas hablando?-

Era notable que lo había dejado muy confundido pero supe como librarme de darle una explicación.

-ah nada, solo ignórame, aún estoy algo dormido-

-biiieeen, como sea, recuerda que hoy es el día en que revisamos nuestros puzles, debemos estar preparados en caso de que venga un humano-

- _cof-cof-cof-haaa_ , es cierto-reaccione tras ahogarme brevemente con la comida- el humano, los puzles, sabes que hermano mejor me iré primero- le hable saliendo de la casa rápidamente, pero luego me di cuenta de que no llevaba mi abrigo y me devolví adentro.

Me puse mi abrigo que estaba sobre el sofá.

-a rayos-y en eso me di cuenta de que había olvidado recoger ese mugroso calcetín, que estaba lleno de notas de Papyrus diciéndome que lo recogiera, pero mejor decidí dejarlo para otro momento-bueno, me voy.

-¿es enserio?, te vas temprano, eres responsable y tampoco dices chistes aburridos- lo escuche decir algo confundido.

-. . .-me detuve un momento y lo mire con la sonrisa más grande que pude gesticular, desde la entrada-¿a calcio quieres que te cuente algunos?-

-mj. . .olvídalo, mejor ya vete –dijo con notable arrepentimiento de haber preguntado, indicándome la salida.

-lo que mande el gran Papy- a lo que yo obedecí.

. . .

Una vez que salí de la casa, me encamine hasta mi objetivo a través del pueblo, normalmente habría tomado uno de mis atajos pero pensé que sería mejor para mi estado mental ver con mis propios ojos que los demás monstruos estaban bien y gracias al cielo que no tenemos que así fue.

Ya estando a fuera de Snowdin, revise los puzles rápidamente, extrañamente me sentía bastante emocionado, pero no emocionado en el mejor de los sentidos, era emocionado de asustado, pronto volvería a ver a la humana y sinceramente temía volver a repetir la historia con ella, aunque me tranquilizaba un poco el saber que ese demonio ya no estaba por aquí.

-mmm-un repentino recuerdo se hizo presente en mi mente, de la primera vez que vi a esa niña salir por la puerta. Ella estaba sonriente, casi feliz por lo que acababa de hacer, mientras se sacudía el polvo blanco que cubría su sweater y en seguida guardaba el cuchillo entre sus ropas-¿me pregunto cómo la veré esta vez?-

No me di cuenta cuando ya había llegado a mi puesto de vigilancia, cerca de la puerta, estaba algo cansado de haber caminado todo el camino hasta aquí, así que aproveche de comerme un hot-dog.

- _nom-nom-nom-_ aunque no comí más de la mitad cuando escuche el sonido de bisagras chirriando a lo lejos.

Usando mi magia al instante aparecí junto a la puerta, oculto entre los árboles. Pude ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta y alguien estaba por salir de ahí, el sudor empezó a correr por mi frente, sabía que estaría tranquilo una vez que la humana saliera, pero parecía que le tomaba una eternidad poner sus pies en la nieve del exterior. La desesperación me hizo acercarme queriendo ver más de cerca.

- _snife-snife_ -

Pero rápidamente me detuve al escuchar su lloriqueo.

Salió de manera indecisa y algo tímida, tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y su boca temblaba levemente. . .tal vez se escuche mal, pero eso me tranquilizo un poco. Vi como cerraba la puerta tras de sí para luego devolverse a ella y apoyar su frente. No sabía que había pasado allá adentro, pero estaba más que claro para mí que no había matado a nadie.

-oye no es para tanto-

-¡. . .!-

 _"esa voz. . .¡esa maldita voz!"_

-estuviste menos de un día ahí no es como para que te encariñes tanto-

Podía escuchar la voz de ese demonio, pero no lo veía en ninguna parte, eso provocó que mi cuerpo se volviera a tensar.

-oye me escuchar-

Cuando de repente apareció. Atravesó la puerta de piedra y floto asta estar tras la humana, ella no pareció hacerle caso, pero igual seco sus lágrimas con rapidez mientras calmaba su respiración, y eso me pareció extraño, ¿acaso ellos estaban juntos?. Mi pecho se volvió a apretar de tan solo pensar en volver a vivir todo otra vez, por culpa de ese espíritu humano.

-¿ya te calmaste?-luego le escuche hablar con poca paciencia en el tono.

-. . .mj- a lo que ella respondió asintiendo.

Yo seguía sin entender que era lo que pasaba en la mente de esos dos, si se suponía que eran extremos opuestos ¿Por qué estaban juntos?

-bien entonces ¿seguiremos avanzando?-

-mj-

Al ver que ellos seguirían su camino, me decidí a hacerlo también.

El parecía no estar interesado en nada, mientras que ella poco a poco pareció recuperar el ánimo, miraba hacia el cielo y extendía sus manos para tocar los copos de nieve que caían cerca de ella, para luego contemplar la manera en que se derretía como si nunca antes hubiese visto nieve en su vida.

 _"ho, un copo de nieve choco con su nariz"_

La vi detenerse de golpe para frotar su nariz con sus mangas, he iba a seguir caminando cuando. . .

-¡haaa!-se tropezó con una rama. . .y callo sobre la nieve.

 _"que rama tan agresiva"_

-¿mm?,¡jajaja-jajajajajaja-jajajaja!-a lo que ese infeliz no hizo más que reír.

Eso en verdad me molesto, pero me contuve de ir a confrontarlo.

-. . .-sin embargo a la humana no pareció molestarle. Se levantó, sacudió y se giró a mirarlo, pero su expresión no rebelaba nada, ni ira, ni molestia o tristeza, aunque tampoco alegría, era como si estuviese esperando a que el terminara de reír para seguir caminando.

-jajajaja-jajajajaja, jajaja, a-aich- el demonio limpio una lagrima imaginaria de su mejilla, para luego mirar a la humana y su expresión, y la verdad me sorprendió mucho lo que paso después. . . el dejo de sonreír completa mente, pasando a poner cara de incomoda-molestia-. . .ya-ya deja de mirarme así-

. . .

Valla eso que dijo fue bastante interesante, ya que a él obviamente no le gusto la forma en que ella respondió, no era lo que él estaba esperando y eso significa, que ella no se deja influenciar por su maldad.

- _haaai_ \- pude dejar salir un suspiro de alivio y al ver como ellos retomaron su camino yo decidí seguir el mío- creo que ya es hora de que valla a presentarme.

Supongo que. . . si es ella quien hace las cosas esta vez, podre esperar un mejor resultado.

- _bueno aquí voy_ \- estaba por seguirla cuando recordé la rama agresiva que estaba a la mitad de camino, decidí acercarme a ella- espero no lo tomes como algo personal –dije a la rama inerte, antes de romperla con mi pie.

 _¡CRAKKK!_

. . .

El crujir de la rama izo más ruido del que yo esperaba y al parecer eso asusto un poco a la niña ya que de pronto apuro su paso de manera algo torpe a través de la nieve en el camino, tuve que poner una mano en mi boca para no dejar salir una leve carcajada. Esta humana era en verdad divertida.

Aproveche que se detuvo un momento a mirar el puente con la peculiar barrera que había hecho mi hermano, para llegar hasta ella con pasos relajados.

\- A- la llame primero y tras escuchar mi voz dejo de temblar-¿que no sabes cómo saludar a un nuevo amigo?-

. . .

" _vamos, ¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas de mí?"_

No pude evitar pensar al verla tan quieta, pero después la vi darse la vuelta y tras formar lentamente una gran sonrisa en su boca, estiro su mano hasta mí. . .y no dude ni un momento en recibirla.

 _¡PRRRRRRRRRR-IIIIIIIIIII!_

. . .

 _"Sip nada mejor para arruinar un buen momento que el repentino sonar de un cojín pedorreta"_

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos a la vez que ponía su mano disponible sobre su boca y sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente.

" _se ha avergonzado. . . demonios eso es horrorosamente tierno"_

Por un momento me hizo recordad a Papyrus y las beses que le gastaba un par de bromas inesperadas, se ponía rojísimo de vergüenza.

-mj-mjmj-mjmjmjmjmj- pero en realidad no estaba avergonzada, se estaba riendo, pero la mano en su boca retenía sus carcajadas. ¿En verdad algo como esto podía hacerla reír?

-jajaja, el viejo truco del cojín pedorro en la mano-le hable luego de manera amigable, ignorando al odioso espirito que me maldecía con su mirada-siempre es muy gracioso, en fin, eres un humano ¿verdad?- pregunte, aunque la respuesta era obvia, pero ella gentilmente asintió en respuesta mientras soltaba mi mano- genial. . . soy Sans, Sans el esqueleto- me presente luego, repitiendo el monologo que había realizado anterior mente, pero luego decidí interrumpirlo con una pregunta que de repente surgió en mi mente- dime, ¿cu-cual es. . . ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pegunte algo ¿nervioso?

. . .

" _rayos, ¿porque justo ahora tenía que ponerme nervioso?. . . ¿porque me estoy poniendo nervioso en primer lugar?"_

Empecé a replicarme mentalmente por mi notorio tartamudeo, cuando la escuche responder.

-. . .Frisk-

-ha. . .¿Frisk?- ella asintió- _Frisk,_ Frisk, FRISK- lo repetí una y otra vez, era un nombre muy interesante y agradable de pronunciar-friiiiiiiissk.

-jajaja- la escuche soltar una breve carcajada, seguro por la forma extraña en que pronunciaba su nombre. Internamente no pude evitar festejar por haber logrado que soltara aquella risa.

-. . .es un lindo nombre-dije con una enorme sonrisa- suena muy, re-frisk-ante.

-jajajaja-

" _ese juego de palabras fue en verdad aburrido, pero aun así logre sacarle otra risa. . .creo que el día de hoy estoy realmente suertudo"_

-gracias- luego dijo con una amplia sonrisa, he incluso sus ojos parecían sonreír con ella. Nuevamente no pude evitar contagiarme de esta.

. . .

Después de ese momento tuve la sensación de que había encontrado una nueva amiga y esta vez no iba preocuparme por tener que romper mi promesa, ya que me aseguraría de protegerla lo mejor posible en su camino a la superficie.

 _"tal parece que los humanos no son tan malos como creía"_

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, pero no será el último, aún queda otro más el cual será el último.**

 **Espero no les halla parecido muy Sans x Frisk, ya que en realidad me gusta pensar que ellos tienen más una muy buena amistad, pero si en verdad les gusta ese ship, pueden pensar lo que quieran. Muchos me han dicho que mis escenas de "amistad", en realidad lucen demasiado románticas, así que no teman decir que les pareció de esa manera.**

 **Pero bueno eso es todo.**

 **Háganme saber que les pareció.**


End file.
